Think of Laura
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Legend of Luke and Laura." After taking down Frank Smith, Laura and Luke continue with their adventures. What happens when their love is tested and Laura suddenly goes missing?
1. An Ice Princess Part One

**Chapter One : An Ice Princess (Part One)**

Under a coat of black paint was the world's largest diamond with a formula of making more just like it in it's base. Everyone wanted it. Some would pay ANY price to have it. Others would even kill for it. Whomever possessed it, also possessed untold wealth and power.

Alexandria Quartermaine once had the diamond upon it's base in the palm of her hand. It was she who had painted it black, thinking herself clever for turning it into a nondescript statue of seemingly little value. Now it looked just like any piece of junk, but unfortunately, common dockside thieves did not know junk from priceless art. The diamond was taken when the thieves hijacked Alex's shipment of artsy exotica from the Port Charles wharf.

Alex had sunk the entire Quartermaine fortune into the red in order to obtain the Ice Princess. Now she was driven to find it again. Alex was not the only one who wanted the diamond. Suddenly Port Charles was crawling with sneaky characters speaking in suspicious foreign tongues.

At this point in time, Luke Spencer was still fresh from his campaign to stop organized crime in Port Charles. Alexandria and her Uncle Edward decided that Luke was just the right person to help retrieve the stolen treasure. Alex said to her uncle, "He always lands on his feet" and Edward agreed.

They sought Luke's help, but ended up getting Laura Baldwin's help, too, by default. Even so, they did not want to tell all the details of the case. Luke discovered that the hard way when he was clunked on the head by the mysterious Robert Scorpio.

Scorpio tried to get Luke on his side by telling Luke all about Alexandria's notorious reputation. "She's a dangerous woman," Robert warned. "And a thief, too."

The Ice Princess, Luke learned, was the stolen property of an even more ominous person by the name of Anthony Cassadine. Tony was one of the wealthiest men in the world. "He has a little list he carries in his coat pocket," Scorpio told Luke. "And it appears that if your name is on that list, you are due to an unfortunate end."

That list already had two scratch marks on it - two of James Duvall's assistants had been brutally murdered. James Duvall, the inventor of the diamond formula was in fact the next one on the list. He was in Port Charles, cuddling up to Alexandria at the Quartermaine mansion. Danger was soon closing in.

Now Luke and Robert seemed to know who their rivals were, but even so, they were keeping a very close watch on each other. The biggest problem in their precarious situation was that no one knew who had the Ice Princess, but they had a good idea that it was in the clutches of someone who did not know of it's true value. They were right! Emma Lutz, the wife of a cabby who moonlighted as a heist man on the docks was in possession of the Princess.

Luke, with Cassadine and Scorpio hot on his trail, charmed Emma by promising to introduce her to the right people. She decided to donate the Ice Princess to Lila Quartermaine's charity auction. When a picture of the statue appeared in the paper the next day, it was as though the Keystone Cops had been let loose. Even though everyone could see it, no one could touch it, because it was under lock and key at the Port Charles Police Department.

Everyday Luke believed he was getting closer to his dreams. He would get rich quickly and make Laura Baldwin his wife. But unfortunately, because of their involvement with the Ice Princess, Luke and Laura would find themselves chasing their dreams for months and months to come...

Author's Note- Please stay tuned for Part Two of An Ice Princess in the next chapter.


	2. An Ice Princess Part Two

**Chapter Two - An Ice Princess (Part Two)**

"Now, let me get this straight," Laura said as she held her little daughter. "The Cassadines are the leaders of a powerful cartel. They are planning to build a secret weapon more powerful than the atomic bomb and then they'll sell it to third world countries. And WE'RE supposed to _stop_ them? Well, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, baby," Luke said as he patted Laura's nicely rounded pregnant stomach. "I'll take care of everything. You don't even have to get involved. Alexandria and I will handle all of it."

Laura's fears were not unfounded. Already two World Security Bureau agents had been killed. O'Rielly and her partner had been gunned down by Victor Cassadine's henchmen. Not long after, Laura discovered James Duvall in her apartment and he was dead! Alex had struck him in the head as they were struggling over the Ice Princess. Alex, hysterical over the fact that she had accidentally killed someone, was left clutching the diamond against her chest.

Almost immediately after, Alexandria took the diamond to Anthony Cassadine. She, he, and Victor Cassadine (Tony's older brother) planned to leave town on the Cassadine yacht. Anthony and Alex were now lovers- again. But the power did not belong to Anthony anymore - it belonged to Victor until the brothers were reunited with Mikkos, the oldest of the Cassadine brothers. Mikkos was the most sinister of all of the Cassadines. He couldn't wait until he ruled the world and he had a specific plan to do so.

Scorpio's back-up team was not going to make it to Port Charles on time to stop the Cassadine's yacht from sailing. He was forced, against his better judgement, to enlist the aid of Luke Spencer to help him retrieve the Ice Princess formula, the crucial element in creating the destructive laser weapon.

Luke conned a local fisherman into creating a distraction, so that he and Robert could have time to sneak onto the yacht without anyone spotting them. Once on the boat, the first closet door the opened held a surprise for them. Laura had found her own way of sneaking onto the deck. She had donned her curly dark wig that she had worn when she had pretended to be Lucy Johnson. She then walked on board with all of the servants. Thankfully, no one was the wiser. Luke and Scorpio both insisted she walk right back off.

"Baby, you can't stay here! You can't go with us!" Luke exclaimed.

"Think of the baby," Robert said with concern.

Laura just shook her head. "I'm going with you, Luke. We're in this... together," she insisted.

Luke and Robert were unable to budge her. Unfortunately it was too late to get Laura off the yacht. The engine had already started to propel the yacht to an unknown destination. Luke was horrified when he realized that his very pregnant girlfriend was on a dangerous mission, along with he and Robert.

He didn't have much time to chastise her. In order to avoid being seen, he, Robert, and Laura had no other choice but to hide in the cargo hold of _The Titan,_ fearful as they were overcome with pangs of hunger. Luke suffered from an aversion to boating ever since he had been knocked off the yacht by Scott Baldwin during his almost-wedding to Jennifer Smith. He began to suffer from a horrific sea-sickness. He was certain that falling overboard and drowning would have been better. Laura comforted him as he felt nauseous, just as he had did for her in the beginning months of her pregnancy. At that point, their main concern was finding food and avoiding detection.

They were also aware that they couldn't get anything done if they had to hide in the cargo hold the entire trip. Finally, they got a break. A sea-plane had been sent out to retrieve Anthony Cassadine and Alexandria Quartermaine, the only two people on board who were able to recognize Luke and Laura. Once Tony and Alex were out of the picture, Luke put on a servant's uniform and became "Thor," a Scandinavian steward. Laura became "Lucy," the maid. They were then able to move around with relative freedom among the passengers.

Luke and Laura snuck into Victor's stateroom and retrieved the Ice Princess formula. Not long after, Victor realized it had been stolen. He thought that Maximillion, one of the other passengers had taken the formula. Victor announced that all passengers were to be searched before they got off the yacht and onto the island. If the formula was not found at that point, he insisted that all the luggage had to be searched.

Luckily, the trio heard of Victor's plan before it was too late. They scrapped their original plan to leave the yacht with the other passengers. They planned to jump overboard and swim to Cassadine Island instead.

When Laura heard of the plan, she was terrified. "You can't mean we are going to SWIM to the island?!" Laura asked, unable to keep the fearful tremor out of her voice. "What- what about sharks?!"

"Baby, this is no time to think about carnivorous fish!" Luke cautioned her. "It's the only way we are going to be able to make an escape. They're probably onto us right now... and we've got to be going."

She trembled and Luke pulled her close to comfort her. "We're going to be alright, angel," he reassured. "We'll make it through this."

The trio stood on the deck of _The Titan_ for the last time with waterproof packs upon their backs. The packs held all the food and tools they would need for their stay on the island as well as the Ice Princess formula.

"Look at that island," Luke said. "There are no buildings, no roads, no nothin.' What ARE they doin' here?"

They'd soon find out all the secrets the island held. They plunged into the semi-cold water and were swimming for their lives - all the while knowing that great dangers lay ahead of them.

When they finally reached the shore, the three were completely exhausted. Laura said, "Everything aches. I think we should settle down for the night, so we have the strength to deal with the Cassadines in the morning." Her companions readily agreed.

"What are we supposed to do? Build a hut?" Luke said as he looked around at the tropical vegetation.

"I'm not going to build a hut, just so the two of you can disappear into it and-," Robert grumbled.

Laura blushed. "I don't even have the strength to..." she murmured.

"The strength to what, Laura?" Luke asked with as smirk.

"You two are so BAD," Laura chastised Robert and Luke. "Get your minds off sex... and let's think about _food_. I'm so hungry."

"Spencer, you need to feed your pregnant girlfriend. Go find some bananas," Robert ordered.

"Right away," Luke agreed. "Be right back, angel."

Luke disappeared into the vegetation. Laura tried not to worry as she settled down with Robert in a location he had picked to be their campsite. "So, what made you come on this adventure... considering you're... well, _extremely_ pregnant?" Robert asked.

"Luke," she answered. "I would follow Luke anywhere. He and I are a team."

"But don't you have another baby at home in Port Charles?"

"My mother and my sister Amy are watching little Staci. She'll get the best of care," Laura told Robert.

"Well, I am hoping you **don't** go into labor right now... right here in the jungle. I've never delivered a baby before."

"Neither have I... but Luke has."

Just then Luke returned, carrying two coconuts and a bunch of bananas. "Dinner is served," he said as he set the food down in front of Laura.

Laura peeled a banana and began to eat it greedily. Robert and Luke were watching her every move. Both appeared to have stopped breathing as she was eating the banana.

"Stop that, you two!" Laura growled. "Is your mind on sex AGAIN?!"

"You know me, babe," Luke said. "I love sex."

"Should I cover my eyes?" Robert teased.

"Nahhhh. I'll build a hut tomorrow. Then you'll just have to cover your ears," said Luke as he gave Laura a sexy wink.


	3. An Ice Princess Part Three

**Chapter Three (The Ice Princess - Part Three)  
**

Luke and Laura felt wonderful in their sweet island paradise with the lush green palm trees, abundant tropical flowers and a sparkling pool. The pool had a gorgeous waterfall flowing into its depths. It was such a romantic atmosphere that they could hardly keep their hands off one another.

"Laura ~ honey, I feel like Tarzan and you are my beautiful Jane," Luke whispered, holding her close and kissing her very tenderly. "I always knew we'd conquer the world together... and if our plan works and we can get back to civilization alive, I won't wait until I make you my lawfully wedded wife."

"We have to find Scotty first," Laura softly reminded. She broke away from Luke's embrace, informing him that they didn't have much time for fun and games.

"Luke, you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but right now, we need to concentrate on outwitting the Cassadine operation," she said.

"Ohhh, baby, you're no fun," Luke said with a little pout. "Guess we'll have to get busy on that hut then. Whattya say? Will you help me?"

"Sure, I'd love to help," Laura agreed. "But what about Robert?"

"What about him? Do you want me to make him a little room in the back, just like he's one of our kids?"

Laura couldn't help but laugh. "When the hut's a-rockin', Robert better not come knockin'," Luke chuckled.

"You're a terrible man," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

"And you're a beautiful, sexy woman," Luke said with wink. With Laura's help, he began to gather bamboo and palm leaves which were perfect for building their little hut.

When Robert returned from scouting the island, he was amazed at Luke and Laura's handiwork. "It's a hut," he said in awe.

"Isn't it perfection?" Luke asked his friend.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Robert questioned.

Luke shrugged. He couldn't wait to get Laura alone in the hut, but first he had some important questions for Robert. "What did you find on the island?" he asked.

"Not much... just a lot of sand, some monkeys, turtles, just your normal island stuff."

"There are no houses or roads?" Laura spoke up.

"No," Robert replied. "And strangely, there is no sign of any of the passengers either... just a lot of rocks and sand."

"Where did they go?" Luke asked curiously.

"They're here," Robert said confidently. "Maybe they are just camouflaging themselves."

"Huh?" Laura said with confusion.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Laura... It's time for bed," Luke said with a devilish smirk.

"Ohhh yeah," Laura replied. She couldn't help but blush with the knowing look that crossed Robert's features.

"If you get too loud, I'll plug my ears," Robert said as Luke took Laura's hand and they ducked into their cozy little hut.

"Luke, I feel bad... sleeping in here, in our comfy hut... but poor Robert... he's out there all alone," Laura said with concern.

"You want me to invite him in for a threesome?" Luke teased.

Laura playfully slapped his arm. "Be a good boy... or no lovemaking for you," she warned.

He guided her down on the bed they had made out of palm leaves. "Ohhh Luke, this is so romantic," she said as he was kissing his way down her neck.

"Mmmmm," was his only response. He was lightly nibbling the silken flesh of her neck.

Suddenly Laura let out a loud gasp of pain. She was clutching her forehead. Luke stopped his nibbling and looked at her with worry. "What's wrong, angel?" he asked.

"Ohhh Luke, I just can't..."

"Can't what?"

"You know."

"Why not? Why can't you?"

"I- I have a- a headache," she complained, still pressing her fingers against her throbbing forehead with discomfort.

"Ohhh Laura, can't you be more original than that?" Luke asked with irritation.

"No... really. It hurts so bad," she told him sadly.

Seeing that his angel was genuinely in pain, Luke began to give her tender kisses. "It's alright, babe. You probably got too much sun today. Building this hut was a lot of hard work. You get some rest. I am sure you'll feel a lot better in the morning."

"Thank you, Luke. I love you," she said as she curled up against him

Whispering words of love and comfort, Luke lightly stroked her hair as she fell asleep in his arms. After she was in a deep slumber, he slipped out of the hut to talk to Robert.

"That was fast," said Robert. "And I hardly heard any moaning..."

"That was just Laura. She has a headache. I hope she isn't getting sick."

"A headache? Damn. I hate when that ever happens... and I have to take matters into my own hands."

Luke let out a loud laugh. "I will survive one night," he stated.

"I don't even know how the two of you do it anyway. Isn't she at least eight months pregnant?"

Luke grinned. "We get creative in bed," he said as he eased himself down beside Robert near the pool.

Robert just shook his head. "So many images," he said as he leaned back and stared at the starry night sky. "Get some sleep, Spencer. Tomorrow we try to locate the Cassadine's hidden compound."

After his chat with Robert, Luke returned to Laura and enfolded her tenderly in his embrace. He noticed she felt a little warm to the touch as he placed a little kiss upon her forehead. Too much sun, he presumed. As the monkeys played in the nearby trees, he fell asleep holding his precious angel.


	4. The Island

**Chapter Four - The Island  
**

Luke awakened the next morning in the hut; Laura snuggled up in his arms. To his horror, his beloved Laura was burning up within the grips of a fever. She was moaning incoherently in her sleep. "Laura, you're delirious," he said as he brushed his lips against her warm, salty brow.

Hearing Luke's gasps of worry, Robert came to investigate. "Is something wrong in there, mate?" Robert asked as he peeked his head inside the hut. "How's Laura... and the baby?"

"She's not well. She has a fever," Luke lamented. "She needs medical attention. Something to bring the fever down."

Robert brought Luke a coconut shell filled with cool water. "Use this on her forehead," Robert instructed. "Don't leave her side. I am going to go search for help."

"Help?! What kind of help are going to find on this godforsaken island?" Luke asked in annoyance.

"I have an idea."

"Ahhh man, I don't like the sound of this," Luke said. "Does this idea involve a beautiful woman?"

"How did you know?" Robert asked with a laugh and a smirk.

"Cuz I know how your mind works..."

"Listen, I have seen signs of life on the island. I got up early this morning and I found something... on the beach."

"What was it?" Luke questioned as he pressed a moist, cool cloth to Laura's forehead.

"It was just what you said - beautiful women - in bikinis."

"You're not serious!"

"A little monkey lead me there. It was Alexandria Quartermaine, Tiffany Hill, and a few of the other ladies we saw on the ship. They were sunbathing on the beach in their bikinis while a couple of guards stood nearby."

"I bet you got an eyeful."

Once again, Robert smirked. "I think I might have an ally here on the island."

"And who would that be?" questioned Luke.

"I will give you all the details later. Just take care of Laura. I'll be back soon AND I'll do my best to return with some medicine."

"Thanks, pal," Luke said as he looked down at his beautiful angel. He was worried sick about her.

Not long after Robert's departure, Laura began to toss and turn. "No, Luke ... No!" she whimpered. "Stop it! _STOP_! It hurts!"

He recoiled as he pressed the piece of damp cloth against her fevered brow. She seemed to be relieving something horrific. Was she having some sort of nightmare about what happened that awful night at the disco? His first instinct was to bolt, but he knew that she needed him. "Baby, no... I'm here," he crooned. "I am not going to hurt you. I love you... and _everything_ is gonna be okay."

"Luke, Luke," she murmured as she reached out to him blindly, trapped within the throes of a complete delirium. "Hold me... please."

Luke cradled her in his arms as he tenderly held her, brushing the tepid tendrils of hair out of her lovely face. "I won't let you go, angel. I promise," he said as he softly kissed her cheek.

Laura was heavily pregnant. He was concerned about her and their unborn child. Why was Laura so sick? Had she contracted some sort of strange and exotic island illness?

Finally she quieted, resting in Luke strong arms. He held her as he continued to try to bring down her fever with the damp piece of fabric. He knew she needed medical care, but he could not provide it for her. He could only hope that Robert would return with some sort of help for his beloved.

"Baby, we are going to get through this," he swore, but in truth he wasn't so sure. Would they ever make it back to Port Charles and their precious little Staci?

~*~o~*~

Robert stood near the beach, hiding within the thick vegetation. He had made eye contact with the alluring Miss Tiffany Hill, Victor Cassadine's girlfriend. He had to stay well hidden, so the guards wouldn't see him or Alexandria who he was certain would rat him out in a heartbeat.

Miss Hill made up a story about a monkey stealing her straw hat. "He was cute and brown... and he just snatched my hat right off my beach towel!" Tiffany said in a gasp, telling the guard that she had to go after her hat. After all, she just couldn't get a sunburn.

Alex rolled her eyes at Tiffany's dramatics. "That's why we are out on the beach. We are trying to soak up some sun and get a nice tan!" Alexandria said. "Who cares about your silly straw hat?!"

"But I just have to have it," Tiffany said as she wandered away into the vegetation, supposedly after a straw hat that didn't even exist. It was just a pretense so she could see the hot-looking guy who had been eying her on the beach while she had been sunbathing.

After she followed the man a short distance into the jungle, he turned back around and said, "You lost your straw hat, did you?"

"I think a little monkey stole it," she said as she eyed him up and down, just as he was taking in all her curves in her apricot-colored bikini.

"Why were you staring at me?" she demanded. "Who are you? And why are you on the island?"

"My name is Scorpio. Robert Scorpio," he said. "I am travelling with two companions... and one, a pregnant woman is very ill."

"What in the hell are you doing out in the jungle on an island with a pregnant woman?"

"I've asked that myself many times," he said. "But none of that really matters... You see, she's really sick. She has a fever... and it's not good for her or the baby. Can you help?"

"I can try," she said. "But Victor, Tony, and their older brother Mikkos are watching our every move. They have guards. They could be here any second."

"Please, Miss..."

"My name is Tiffany Hill. I'm Victor's girlfriend... or well, I was..." she explained. "He's a jerk and a total asshole... and I am done with him. Totally done. You should see the way I have been treated since we have arrived on this island. They almost wouldn't let me out of the compound, so I could get my tan."

"Do you have access in and out of the compound?"

"Well, yes... but it isn't easy to get out. There are guards everywhere."

"I need you to bring me a first aid kit, medicines, anything you can to help bring down the fever," he said urgently. "Meet me outside tonight... near the beach."

"I'll do what I can," Tiffany promised. "But what will I get in return?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"How about a kiss?" she asked provocatively as she stared into his luscious, sexy blue eyes.

"A kiss?" he said as he too was thinking about her dancing for him on the beach in nothing more than that sexy string bikini.

"Sure, a kiss... and help me get off this horrible island and away from the Cassadines!" she cried out. "I hate it here! They are awful, just awful."

"I promise I will help you escape, if you help me take care of Laura."

Tiffany nodded in agreeance. She then stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a long delectable kiss. As she swooned in his embrace, she forgot all about Victor, her supposed boyfriend.

"See you tonight," she said after the kiss.

The guards were calling out to her, searching through the vegetation. Robert had to hurry away, back to the little waterfall and Luke and Laura.

"How is she?" he asked, out of breath when he returned to Luke's side.

"Not well," Luke said. "I am worried about her and the baby."

"I found help. Tiffany Hill was on board the ship. She was dating one of the Cassadine brothers and she is going to come to the beach tonight with a first aid kit and some medicine."

"Can we trust her?" Luke asked.

Robert shrugged. "Right now she's the best chance we've got. And she knows her way in and out of the compound. She can help us get inside, so we can defeat the Cassadines as soon as Laura is well."

~*~o~*~

As promised, Tiffany returned to the beach that night, carrying a first aid kit and a bottle of aspirin. It didn't take long for Robert to signal her to follow him into the jungle. "How's your friend?" she asked as he took her hand and guided her toward Luke and Laura's location.

"She's the same," he replied.

Minutes later, they arrived at the waterfall and the adorable little hut Luke and Laura constructed. Seeing Laura lying so still inside the hut, Tiffany gasped. "I saw her on the Titan. I thought she was one of the maids. You're stowaways!"

"Yes, we are... and we here to help defeat the Cassadines."

"Mikkos has some sort of sinister plan. He wants to take over the world. He has a weapon of mass destruction," Tiffany told Luke and Robert sadly.

She handed over the first aid kit and the bottle of aspirin. Luke began to crush up two aspirins into a fine powder so he could add it to a little bit of water and administer it to Laura. "She's really sick," Tiffany observed when she saw Luke tenderly caring for Laura. "She needs a doctor. I think... I think she's about to give birth any minute."

"Well, I hope not," Luke said as he placed the coconut shell containing medicine to Laura's lips so she could consume a tiny sip.

"Come on, baby. Take your medicine," he coaxed.

Laura choked but got most of the medicine down. Now they could only hope that it would be enough to combat the fever, so Laura could start feeling well again.

"Thank you for risking your life and bringing us the aspirin and first aid kit," Robert said. "As soon as Laura is well, could you help us into the compound?"

"Yes, I'd do anything to get off this dreadful island and away from those psychotic Cassadine brothers," Tiffany replied. "I think Mikkos has killed a couple of the guests. I haven't seen them since we first stepped foot into the compound."

Robert and Luke looked at each other with great concern. It was obvious that the Cassadines had nothing but the cruelest of intentions. "Who knows what they have concocted with the Ice Princess Formula," said Robert. He was certain the Cassadines were about to use a deadly weapon of force so they could take power over the world.

"We have to get into the compound and stop them. Laura, please, you have to get better," Luke said as he kissed her and cradled her lovingly in his arms.

"I have to be going back now. If they catch me out here..." Tiffany stated with worry.

"I'll walk you back," Robert said.

"Sure, if I get another kiss," she bargained.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Robert said with a devilish smirk.

~*~o~*~

When Luke awakened the next day, he discovered that Laura's fever had broken. Whatever had caused her sickness seemed to be fading away. She was stirring in her sleep, but her limbs were slightly stiff. She was hungry and overcome with weakness. "Luke, what happened?" she questioned.

"You were incredibly sick," he said. "I thought... I thought I was going to lose you... and our baby."

Laura wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him as he looked so sad. "I'm going to be okay, Luke. And so is our baby."

She pressed his hand to the extremely large mound of her stomach, so he could feel the vigorous kicks of their child from within. "He wants to come out and join us soon."

"No, he better stay in there. I am not delivering another..." Suddenly he just stopped talking, staring at Laura. "Did you just say he?"

"Yes, I think we are having a boy this time," Laura said happily. "Staci is going to get a little brother."

Laura was laughing at Luke's expression. He seemed shocked for some reason. Then a huge smile broke out on his face. "A boy would be just fine," he said. "But most of all, I want you and our child to be healthy."

"We will be, Luke. This is one lucky little baby."

"Can we name him Lucas Lorenzo Spencer?" he asked.

She grinned. "Of course... after his daddy."

Luke whooped with joy. Laura was better.. and they were going to be having another baby soon. He was exceedingly happy, but before they could have too much of a celebration, there was the nasty business they had to see to first - taking care of the Cassadines.

"Baby, just as soon as you feel up to it, we are breaking into the Cassadine compound," Luke said. "I know it's going to be risky as hell, but we have no other choice."

"I feel up to it," she said. "You and me against the world, Luke... but this time, we'll have Robert's help."

"He keeps cozying up to Victor Cassadine's lady," Luke remarked.

"I heard that!" Robert exclaimed right outside the hut.

He peeked in to see that Laura was doing so much better. "Glad to have you back, love," he said to her with a smile.

"It's good to be back," she said. "Now which one of you men are going to go out and snag me some breakfast? I am an extremely pregnant lady. I am ravenous, so I demand..."

Luke and Robert burst into chuckles. "Breakfast for the pregnant lady coming right up," Robert stated.

"I do like hut service," Luke said with a smirk as he lay down on the make-shift bed beside his lovely Laura.

Author's Note: Stay tuned for Chapter Five - Luke Saves the World


	5. Luke Saves the World

**Chapter Five - Luke Saves the World  
**

Tiffany Hill dressed up in the sexiest dress that she owned. It showed a great deal of cleavage and her long, luscious legs. "You're actually going out, dressed like that?" Victor asked in a hiss as he stared at her attire.

"Of course, darling. I want all eyes at the dinner table on me and my fantastic body," Tiffany responded.

"No one will be able to eat. They'll be so horny," Victor replied.

Tiffany just let out a long sultry giggle. "It's going to be an interesting evening," she said as she slipped out the door.

Tiffany had no intention of going to dinner. Her plan was to seduce the guards, so that Luke, Laura and Robert could make it into the compound and defeat the Cassadines.

XoooXooo

Tiffany didn't know it, but Mikkos Cassadine had already used his secret formula in an attempt cause mass destruction. His first target was Port Charles, New York where all of Luke and Laura's loved ones resided. Port Charles had been blasted with freezing temperatures, dangerous snow and ice, and tremendous, frigid winds. Everyone had been advised to stay at home and not to travel. As the temperature dropped steadily, there was a great chance of tragedy and loss of life. Watching the news broadcasts on the television in his control room, Mikkos marvelled at his evil scheme. The Ice Princess formula was proving to be a very powerful weapon. Mikkos didn't care how many people had to die as he prepared to sell his secret formula to third world countries.

Victor walked in and started to watch the screen with his older brother. "This is amazing," he said with happiness. "I hate everyone in Port Charles, New York. I hope they all suffer and quickly die."

"The suffering has already begun," Mikkos said with a sinister laugh. He moved some dials on the control panel, dropping the temperature another 10 degrees. In no time at all, Port Charles would become as frigid as the North Pole.

"It's too bad our younger brother Tony doesn't share in our delight. He made friends with some of the residents of Port Charles... and just last night, he was asking me to speak to you. He wanted me to beg you for mercy, so you wouldn't continue with your plan."

"That is all because of his lover, Alexandria. She has family in Port Charles. Women make you weak, little brother. And that's exactly what Alex does to Tony. He should be rid of her... just as you should be rid of that dim-witted Tiffany."

"Don't worry, Mikkos. Tiffany is just a willing body to me. There are other women... and I intend to bed as many as I possibly can."

"That's the spirit," Mikkos said as he slapped his younger brother on the shoulder. "You know me, married to Helena, but that is only for appearances and for show. I have had MANY affairs and over a half dozen illegitimate children. Stavros, my oldest son with Helena, he will take over my empire one day. I intend to make him just as ruthless and power-hungry as both of his parents."

"With Helena as his mother, I am certain that your sons will follow in our footsteps and become true Cassadines," Victor stated.

"But I worry about Anthony. He's become too soft. We have to get him away from that... that _woman_. We should kill her... and make it look like an accident."

"Yes, we'll kill her, just like we disposed of a few of the guests. There is no room in our plan for the weak or the simple-minded," Victor agreed.

XoooXooo

Tiffany approached the guards who were watching the door leading out of the compound. She sashayed closer to them as she used her feminine wiles to catch their eyes. "Hello, boys," she said as she batted her eyelashes at them in a sexy manner. "You seem so lonely. Would you like a little company?"

The two male guards were sexually frustrated. Mikkos never gave them a break. They had to watch the door day and night and if they stepped out of line even once, they'd be severely punished. They wanted to be entertained by the gorgeous Miss Tiffany Hill.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Helios, the head guard.

"I was hoping I could sit on your lap. How about a kiss?" Tiffany said as the guard was gazing at her ample cleavage.

"Only if I get some, too," spoke up Dareios, the other guard.

"I am sure I have enough kisses for the both of you," Tiff said as she settled herself on Helios lap. She began stroking his hair as she reached into his pocket, caressing his growing erection. The man let out a gasp as his cock stiffened under her hand. As she played with his throbbing member, she leaned forward with her cleavage in his face.

He was inhaling the scent of her breasts as the other guard moved closer, wanting in on the action as well. Neither realized that Tiffany had reached behind her, unlocking the doors of the compound by flipping the switch on the panel.

Suddenly all doors of the compound came open and 3 intruders hurried inside. With Tiffany's help, Luke and Robert were able to disarm and eliminate the two guards. Victor and Mikkos were in the dining room having dinner with their guests. They had no idea that their compound had been invaded.

Meanwhile, Alex and Tony walked into Mikkos's control room. They planned to disarm the weapon of destruction so the people of Port Charles would be safe. As the doors suddenly came open, they glanced inside the room that Mikkos had never allowed anyone to enter. It contained the actual freezing weapon that was being used in the assault against Port Charles.

"We have to go in there, Tony," said Alex. "We have to disarm the weapon... or my Uncle Edward and the rest of my family will become giant icicles."

Tony could never tell his beloved 'no,' despite the fact that he had a bad feeling about setting foot in that room. "It's dangerous, Alexandria. We both could die."

"It's worth it. We could save an entire city."

Tony pulled Alex into his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Let's do this quickly, before my brother realizes our intentions."

They held hands as they rushed into the the room containing the powerful weapon. As they disappeared, the door suddenly went closed, locking them inside.

XoooXooo

Robert, Laura, and Luke were armed. They showed up at the dinner party, shocking Victor and the guests. For some reason, Mikkos wasn't present. He had been alerted about a breach in security which sent him scrambling back to the control room. When he walked into the control room, he realized immediately that something was amiss.

"Ohhh it cannot be," he said breathlessly when he came to the conclusion that someone had gone into the room that was like a giant freezer. The two that had went in had been trapped inside. There had been no means of escape. Mikkos' eyes went misty when he saw the ice-covered corpses of his youngest brother and his lover, Alexandria Quartermaine. They had frozen to death inside the chamber.

"My little brother... May your death not be in vain," said Mikkos as he sat down at the controls and attempted to regain control of his compound. He spoke over the loudspeaker, telling his guards to find the intruders.

"Shoot to kill; I want them dead at once!" he shouted. "They will not defeat the Cassadines!"

XoooXooo

At gunpoint, Luke forced Victor to take him and Laura to Mikkos's control room where the giant weather machine was housed. Meanwhile, Robert kept watch over the guests as Tiffany drank wine from a golden fountain and entertained him with all her stories of her many adventures. He came to realize that most of the guests had no clue about Mikkos's evil plan. They had been used as pawns in the Cassadine's deadly game.

Mikkos was shocked when Luke and Laura arrived, holding a gun to Victor's head. "You'll turn off your machine or your little brother here gets a bullet into his brain," Luke warned.

"Where's Tony?" Victor asked frantically. "He and Alex weren't at dinner and I haven't seen him anywhere."

"I am afraid that he and Alexandria are among the dearly departed. They went into the frozen chamber. Probably her dumb idea," Mikkos stated.

"Our brother is dead?" Victor said in shock.

"Yeah, and you're gonna be dead, too if one of you doesn't turn off the damn machine!" Luke cried out.

"Luke Spencer, you are an idiot to grapple with me! You'll never win!" Mikkos said in a threatening voice.

Mikkos stood up quickly, charging at Luke. Laura screamed as the gun went off. It happened so fast. Mikkos lay on the floor in a pool of bright red blood. Luke had shot him in the chest.

"You shot my brother!" Victor exclaimed.

"That's right. And I am going to shoot you, too if you don't-." Luke's words trailed off as Victor wrapped his arms around Laura. He had her in a vice-like grip, squeezing her with so much force that she had no other choice but to drop her weapon.

She cried out, feeling an intense pain in her middle. It was like a contraction, only sharper. It made her gasp in great agony.

Luke couldn't shoot Victor. It was too close. He might harm Laura. Victor manhandled Laura, making her cry out with pain.

"Let her go!" Luke said protectively. "Or I'll blow you away!"

Victor did the only thing he could to escape - he tossed a very pregnant Laura in Luke's direction and disappeared out the door. He didn't get far when he was intercepted by Robert. He was unable to get away.

Luke caught Laura before she fell to the floor. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Laura said as she was still feeling stabs of pain. "I might... I might be going into labor."

"What?! Oh hell, no. Not now, Laura! We're trying to defeat the Cassadines!"

"I have no control over when the baby decides to come out!" she exclaimed.

She winced, rubbing her large, rounded stomach. "Luke, you better save the world FAST."

Luke look flustered as he looked at all the dials and levers on Mikkos's control panel. He had no clue how to disarm the weapon, but he had to do something. After a few minutes of toying with the machine, he came to the conclusion he had to know the password in order to gain control.

"Laura, think! What could the password be?"

She named all of the Cassadine brothers, Alexandria Quartermaine, the Titan, which was the name of the Cassadine's yacht and everything else she could possibly think of that might be the password. None of her ideas worked.

Luke was becoming incredibly frustrated. "Damnit! What could it be?"

"The Ice Princess," Laura suggested.

Luke typed the words onto the keyboard and sure enough, that was it! He had complete control now of the weapon so he could disarm it and save Port Charles and the rest of the work.

"Luke, you did it!" Laura said, kissing him all over as she held him and jumped up and down with happiness.

"I couldn't have done it without you, baby," he said as he returned her enthusiastic kisses.

"And just in the nick of time..." Laura said as she looked down to see a small puddle of liquid at her feet. "Luke, my water just broke."

Luke grumbled and said something about pregnant women, tropical islands, monkeys, and man men and how those things just didn't mix. "Does this mean I have to deliver another kid?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't really want Robert looking down there," Laura said. "And besides you did it before when Staci..."

"Ohhh God, don't remind me."

At that point, Robert had secured the compound. Victor and the guards were all tied up in the dining room. He and Tiffany had come to see if they might be any assistance to Luke and Laura.

"How can I help?" Robert asked as he entered the control room with Tiff.

"We are going to need towels, hot water, and a sharp pair of scissors," Luke replied.

"What?" Robert gasped.

"Laura's in labor. Tiffany, can you help her find a comfortable place to lie down?" Luke asked.

"Sure, she can lay down in my bedroom," Tiffany said as she escorted Laura from the room.

"You defeated the Cassadines and now you're gonna deliver a kid," Robert said to Luke.

"Yeah, and you're gonna help me."

"I gotta draw the line somewhere," Robert said. "Have Tiffany help. I need to ... to take care of Victor and make sure that the guards don't..."

"Coward!" Luke accused.

"I have no desire to see a blood-stained little human leaving your girlfriend's..."

"Watch it, buddy!" Luke warned.

"Ohhh hell!"

"Come on. I'm going to need you."

Reluctantly, Robert accompanied Luke to Tiffany's bedroom in the compound where Laura had lay down on the bed to prepare for giving birth. Tiffany was making Laura as comfortable as possible. When Luke came to Laura's side, she took his hand. They stared into each other's eyes. "We can do this, Luke. We defeated Frank Smith and now we've conquered the Cassadines. After all that excitement, it's time to bring our second child into this world," Laura stated.

"Robert, let's go get some towels and hot water," Tiffany suggested.

"And don't forget the very sharp scissors," Robert said as she drug him toward the bathroom.

Luke pulled back the blanket to expose Laura's lower body. He lay a hand on her stomach, feeling the strong contractions that were preparing her for their child's birth. Laura gasped as a sharp contraction tore threw her middle. "That was the strongest one yet," Laura said. "I think it's almost time."

"If we ever have another kid, he or she is being born in a hospital," Luke said as he saw that the child's tiny head was visible. "Do you hear me, Laura?" He knew then that the birth was imminent and he had no other choice but to deliver their son or daughter.

Laura couldn't answer; she was too busy pushing. Her body had taken over. In a matter of minutes, the little one had been born, right into Luke's hands. He stared at their child as the baby let out a cry.

"It's a boy," he said joyfully. "Lucas Lorenzo Junior."

He was so proud as he lay the baby in Laura's loving arms. She stared at her newborn with happy tears. "Ohhh Luke, he's just perfect."

"Did we miss something?" said Tiffany as she and Robert came into the room, carrying a pitcher of hot water and an armload of towels.

"Damn right you did. Where's the hot water and the towels?" Luke demanded.

Robert saw the squirming infant covered in mucus and other fluids. He felt weak and sick to his stomach as he handed over the towels he had been holding.

"Tiff, please tell me you're on the Pill," Robert said as she gave Luke the scissors and the pitcher of hot water.

Laura could only laugh as she cuddled her newborn son. "I want to call him Lucky," she said.

"He's lucky you didn't birthe him in a hut or in shark-infested waters," Luke stated with sarcasm.

Tiffany was marvelling at the little miracle as Luke cleaned off his son and wrapped him in a towel. "Awwww, he's so cute. I want to have one," Tiffany said.

Robert just shook his head. He wasn't ready for fatherhood. He just wanted to play when he wasn't on his WSB adventures.

"How about a puppy?" he tried to bargain with Tiffany.

"A poodle?"

"Yeah. A poodle then," Robert agreed.

"I want to name him Fuzz-A," Tiffany stated. "And if it's a girl, we'll name her Fluffykins."

Robert hugged Tiffany. "It's a deal. When we go back to Port Charles, we'll get ourselves a poodle."

Tiffany was so excited as she hugged and kissed Robert. Then she congratulated the happy parents of baby Lucky - Luke and Laura.

"I can't wait to get home to our little Staci. We have a big surprise for her," Laura said happily to Luke.

 _Author's Note: Stay tuned for Chapter Six - Luke and Laura's Wedding_


End file.
